It all started with the word Thank you (Complete)
by chachingmel123
Summary: 'The Will of the Fire' my ass, what good is being god when nobody thanks you for anything? He thought walking amongst the mortals would help, gain some recognition through nonviolent means, only for it to backfire spectacular on him. Two year old, Naruto Uzumaki had no idea that a simple thank you would lead him, to a better life.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the word "Thank you"

Summary: 'The Will of the Fire' my ass, what good is being god when nobody thanks you for anything? He thought walking amongst the mortals would help, gain some recognition through nonviolent means, only for it to backfire spectacular on him. Two year old, Naruto Uzumaki had no idea that a simple thank you would lead him, to a better life.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

"GET UP YOU LAZY DRUNK!"

Ruius eyes painfully draw open, to face the harsh sun, beside him was several classes of alcohol, his blond hair hidden underneath an old hat.

He debated on if he should get up or not, but then again, he wouldn't get paid for sleeping on the job.

He slowly and painfully got up.

He remembered the happier times, the times where he could sleep, eat and practically do whatever he wanted and nobody could stop him.

He remember the time when he was god, but then ended up snorting.

On the outside, he was just another builder who got by half drunk and rarely ever sober, but in reality he was actually a god disguised as a mortal.

He used to be a frantic Naruto fan once, before he died, than he was in the presence of some old guy in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, handing him his job as temporary god, while he went on vacation.

 **The old man never came back.**

And so he was left to sink in his own boredom.

You would think God's had the time of their lives because they were gods and nobody could tell them no, instead he was left reading a million page book on 'How to be a god: Volume 1'.

There was seventy volumes all together!

Who the hell had time for that!?

So to keep himself busy and not to sink into madness, he created a miniature horse out of boredom and before he know it, he had created an exact replica of the Naruto world.

Back them, he had grinned at the idea of playing god to such a world, if he felt like it, he could flood the whole world and watch mini people scream in terror.

He felt he like the god of the Sims, world.

He could turn everybody into a beautiful busty women and than create a mini him and have his own harem.

But in the end, he settled for being worshipped and praised, instead of forcing everybody into submission, he would get involved in little ways and leave the world to the people believing they would be alright.

Now looking back at it.

He wished he could smack his younger self.

Sure it was great that two major groups set aside their differences and joined forces to create Konoha, but the moment Madara found a way to summon the Kyuubi, things pretty much went downhill from there.

Before his very eyes, he watched as the Kyuubi itself was controlled and than sealed inside the first Hokage's wife, he couldn't help but feel extreme pity for it.

It was dragged from his own home and forced to fight beside a human being with special eyes, only to be sealed behind bars inside another Human being, to be used in war.

No wonder Kyuubi was so cranky and evil when he finally met Naruto face to face, he too would be cranky and angry if he found himself imprisoned by some blonde haired idiot child, who was constantly screaming about becoming, Hokage of the very village that would throw a party just to see him dead.

If he was Naruto, he would have ran as soon as the coast was clear, find some way to disguise himself and his chakra and then live in a humble village, striving from the furthest thing from a ninja, yes it was cool learning how to use Chakra, but he didn't care what they said.

Murder was Murder, to him even if it was to protect something.

People get arrested for killing somebody no matter what reason they had behind their actions.

It was amazing how people can welcome murders into their own homes and feel completely comfortable in their presence, it didn't even cross their mind that those same people could easily kill them in their sleep if they just felt like it.

And once he had seen the events reveal before his eyes, he found out that anything good that actually happened in the world, that he was responsible for.

He was never thanked for it.

He was never worshiped or given a simple thank you letter.

Nobody said 'thank kami, that I'm alive today. I would have died, if not for him'.

If strong ninja's were developed in a certain village, the strong ninja's, doesn't thank the god who gave them an edge in life, no they chalk it up as being born from good blood or those who helped them along the way.

They never once wondered why they had talent in a certain area where others, even their own family members couldn't produce such results.

Ruius, was going half mad, with the will of the fire bullshit, that Konoha loved to spew to inspire their children to become killers, after all, as long as your 'protecting' your friends and family it's okay to take another life, and if you don't have a friend or any family members, they would just shove the 'protect your village' speech down your throat, and most don't even realize that once you put on that Headband, it's not a sign of being a part of something bigger, it's a sign of becoming the council plaything and being doomed to follow orders whether you like it or not, and if you know something you shouldn't, they would send you on a 'mysterious' mission.

So he wasn't very fond of Konoha, at least all the other villages don't try to delude themselves into thinking, what they weren't doing was training child assassins and sending them out to war, to be slaughtered or wait to see if they could get lucky and be underestimated.

If he were to make his own village, government by him, he wouldn't spew propaganda 24-7 in an attempt to recruit child soldiers, he wouldn't sugar coat anything, if a child wanted to become a Ninja, he would tell them actually what the academy teachers deem 'too sensitive' for academy students to know just yet.

He would teach them skills that will actually help on the battlefield and he would never let anybody try to walk all over him.

But he was wondering off track...

How would he get people to acknowledge that he existed, his solution was to walk amongst the mortals, knowing full well, the likelihood that he would be stalked by either Root or some other Ninja, was high.

After all, that's what they were trained for, Civilians were deluded if they thought, they had a shred of privacy in the very streets they walked back and forth from, everyday.

He had disguised himself as a young man. who was looking for work in terms of construction, with a mere thought he was embedded into everybody mind.

He was Ruius Vin, a young youth who was good with his hands and looking for work, his blond hair was low enough to overshadow his eyes and a hat was placed on top of his head, to press his messy hair down, by than, it was four years before the Yellow Flash became renowned and feared in the ninja world.

It was also very easy to get a job, because it was nearing the time of war and a lot of building's will be destroyed in the conflict which needed to be rebuilt.

He had chosen to become a builder, because you actually helped people and you wouldn't expect a ninja to suddenly go on a killing spree around you.

He had lowered himself, and built a house with a smile on his face, waiting for the thank you that would come, even if it wasn't as big as he wanted, but it was a start.

But that thank you never came.

Instead his employer took one look at the house, and paid him and expected him to leave right away.

Apparently there was no such thing as manners amongst these mortals.

A few jobs after that, there was still no 'thank you' and he had gone into depression.

Fast forward to several years later, he was still without appreciation and had subcommed to the comfort of alcohol, now understanding why this world's drinking were such heavy drinkers.

Now, he wondered why he was still lived amongst the mortals and why he still bothered to build houses for people?

Just by a mere thought, he could easily start this world over and twist it to his very liking, but he felt like that would be taking the easy way out, his days were filled with drinking and working.

Why was everybody such an ungrateful bastard?

He never appeared fully sober to the outside world, but in reality he had a sharper mind than a man who was completely sober.

But he still did his work and as a result, he got paid well for it, he made more than what an ANBU made because Ninja's were idiots who didn't think twice about destroying property, as a result, there was always something in the world that needed to be fixed, thanks to several or more Ninja's going berserk and now his services were needed again.

Someone had contacted him from Konohagakure, it had been two years since the Kyuubi attack so the Village was still recovering from the death's and destruction the beast caused.

He wasn't at all surprised to find that other builders had been hired as well, to try and repair the Village, he had just accepted the job, booked into a hotel, took a sip of his favorite brand of Alcohol and started working.

He know, he raised several eyebrows from people because he was drinking on the job, but he didn't care, what he did care about was the ROOT Anbu's that snuck through the village and were spying on everyone, poking into any foreigners background whether they had the right to or not.

Plus he didn't like the mask's all the Ninja's, put on to get you to lower your guard around them, hoping you would tell them something that could affect them, especially the old man.

Boy, did he have the strong urge to ring that man's neck everytime the man gave him a smile and appeared before him as if he was a harmless old man.

Eventually being indoors, to avoid all the stalking Ninja got too much for him and he decided to eat outdoors, he went out and brought some food from the local marketplace.

Food that he didn't have to heat up, he took a seat nearby feeling several eyes on him as he opened a bread wrapper and began to eat it.

It was a exactly at that moment that a tiny little boy passed by, the boy had blond hair and blue eyes but the most prompt figure was the whisker marks on his face.

And judging by the bruises and cuts all of his body, he had just escaped from another beating, the boy didn't dare make a sound.

No doubt the boy was trying to get back to the orphanage unnoticed.

Damn.

Ruius had never seen a more pitiful sight and the boy was so god damn cute!

But if he helped the boy, than there would be more stalkers on his back and the Hokage and certain people would start praying into his business.

But then again, this was a Ninja village, and they loved sticking their noses in where it didn't belong, plus he could easily escape if things got too much and said.

"Hey, brat" the boy automatically flinched and turned to him, expecting to see another angry villager ready to beat the stuffing out of him, for no apparent reason.

Ruius could see the kid shaking in fear, trying to decide when best to run, the moment he saw he was in danger.

"Want some bread?" He said, surprising the boy, as if nobody had ever been nice to him, well he was Naruto so that was understandable.

The boy looked at the piece of bread he offered suspiciously, and Ruius wondered how many people had done the same thing just to poison him.

"Look" He said, peeling a piece off and throwing it inside his mouth, he then made sure his mouth was open and in full view while he chewed on it before gulping it down and said. "It's perfectly fine" before tearing off a small part and giving it to the bewildered two year old, who stomach just growled.

Little Naruto reluctantly took the piece of bread, before looking at the man again to see if there was any deceit in his expression.

Ruius took another piece of bread and throw it into his mouth, making sure the toddler could see it as he swallowed again.

Now seeing that nothing was indeed happening to the man, Naruto felt more confident and took a bite out of it, he had never had normal bread before that's wasn't past it's expiry date, so it was quiet an experience for him.

For one thing, his stomach didn't feel funny afterwards, and the bread didn't smell weird, he never know normal bread could taste so good and he immediately wanted more, but was too afraid to ask.

"Here" Ruius said, reading the surprised toddlers mind as he took a bigger chunk out of the bread and gave it to Naruto, who was hesitate to take it. "You can have as much as you want"

And Naruto was shocked, nobody had ever told him he could eat as much as he wanted.

"Sorry, I don't have meat" Ruius said, knowing it was important for a growing boy. "But I have water" he had brought water because no matter how satisfy sake tastes, there was nothing, like the refreshing feeling you get when you drinking water.

Ruius, took out a bottle of water and than took a sip right in front of the toddler making sure Naruto saw he was indeed drinking it, letting several splashes down his chin before pulling it away and offering it to the toddler, who looked at it curiously before taking it.

Naruto looked almost afraid as he brought the water to his lips, he know he couldn't trust Clearwater from strangers or from people around him but the man hadn't poisoned him yet and took a sip, to his surprise, it tasted good and he eagerly sucked on it.

Ruius, than gave him the rest of his bread, much to his shock and placed a hand on him and said, with a smile. "Keep the bread and water, you clearly need it more than me. Grow up big and strong, okay?"

And little Naruto, eyes were as round as saucers, what was this nice feeling coming from this man?

Was this how it felt like to be touched by a mommy or daddy?

He had seen loads of happy families touch each other and he had envied them for it, but he never thought it would happen to him.

And all little Naruto could do was nod with a blush.

"That's great, than" Ruius said, with a smile before getting up and walking away, taking a sip out of his sake.

He was going to be annoyed tomorrow by what would no doubt be an increase in his watcher's.

And that's when it happened.

"T-THANK YOU, FOR THE BREAD AND WATER!"

Through the jumbled of his words, it took quiet some time for Ruius to get what he just said, and a smile spread across his face.

And Naruto would never know how much those words would change his life.

Meanwhile two Root members and a certain cat ANBU were making their way back to their superiors to report back.

Ruius know, he would be called to the Hokage tower soon for disguised questioning.

He just wished, he had enough sake for the occasion.

But the trouble was.

 _No amount of sake would be enough, when two old men poke their nose's into your business._

And scene!

I found an absolutely adorable image, of a baby naruto sleeping with his father and now it's my background image for my computer. Should I continue this and make a cute baby NarutoxOC where the Oc ends up making a village, kidnap's Naruto and makes him his son? I also plan for the OC to kidnap the Konoha clan children and Gaara, so they grow up together while my OC annoys the hell out of the other villages and Akatsuki who are trying to extract the tail beasts. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I finally found chapter 2!

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Ruius, made sure, he had drunk a gallon or two of sake, before a couple of ninjas suddenly appeared before front of him, ready to take him away, one of the ninjas noticeably had no emotion shining in his eyes.

"Ruius-san. The Hokage, would like to see you" One of the ninja's said, his response was to give a very lazy smile before hiccupping and saying.

"Sure, lead the way. Tooth fairy" before tripping over thin air.

Clearly this man was too drunk to do anything, the two Ninja's noted, but the Hokage orders were the Hokage order's, so they had to take him in.

They grabbed him and they all disappeared in a whirl of leaves before appeared in the Hokage office, where Ruius made a show of collapsing and throwing up, right there and then in the Hokage office.

It was safe to say, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage was not pleased that his office now smelled of puke.

Ch 2: Insulting two great man in one day.

"*sniff* s-sorry" Ruius said, after somebody had come to clear up the puke in the man's office and he was now sitting in one of the chair's, in a puke stained shirt, the Hokage tried his best to make sure the man opposite him, didn't know he was currently thinking about directly a huge wave of Chakra to his nose, in hopes it would kill his sense of smell.

The window was open, enough to let the smell out, but it had the unfortunate side effect of having every bird that neared the window, suddenly make a U turn, because of the smell.

Sarutobi, was suddenly thankful, that he had something to cover his noses to block most of the smell but he had no idea that the man before him was currently grinning inwardly like a mad, having puked in the office of somebody that was nicknamed 'The God Of Shinobi'.

Which Ruius took as great offence..

Clearly these people have never seen a real god before, or this man would have never been given such a title.

And if Ruius liked, he would have rewound time, just to do it, all over again.

"It's alright." Sarutobi said, with a smile portraying a kind old man, when in reality, his thoughts weren't even close to being friendly. Who knows how many week's it would be, before he could breathe out of his own nose, again in his own office? "I've seen a lot of extreme reactions to the ninja's way of travel because they were a civilian. Although, you are the first, to barf in my office."

Ruius grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, not at all buying what this man is selling.

For one thing, this man just pointed out he was a Civilian, anybody with a good brain, would have immediately been on guard about that, he was willing to bet that Sarutobi had spent the whole morning, looking through his file, in case something didn't end up about him.

Oh, the distrust in the air...

"So, boss. What do you need me for?" He said, taking another sip of his sake, despite his mouth now covered in puke. "Today, is my day off so I don't need to report back to you on progress, or has the deadline been moved for the project?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Sarutobi said, wondering how the man can be drunk all the time and still be able to function enough to do his work. "I just wanted to see how your doing. Did you see anything odd happen last night?"

 _There you go, you old coot_. Ruius thought, he could always relay on Sarutobi, to not beat around the bush.

Ruius groaned, rubbing his head and said. "Last night? I think somebody drugged my drink while I wasn't looking. Suddenly, I was seeing baby egg's running through the street, two dragon's playing poker and a tiny mouse in human clothes. It was a pretty bizarre night for me. I woke up in a pile of garbage, next to some knock out homeless guy."

Making Sarutobi pause, trying to come to terms with what he just heard, so the man was so drunk that he didn't even realise he was talking to Naruto?

"So, you don't remember talking to anybody, last night?" He said.

"No. Last night was pretty fuzzy" Ruius said, putting on his best confused face as he drank more sake. "I didn't even remember what I did last night and every time I try, it hurts. Did I attack someone or something?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure, you were alright" Sarutobi said, "You may go"

"Thank's, boss." He said, sliding out of the chair and wobbling to the door.

Sarutobi sighed, when it was clear the man was gone, he thought the man was either the world's best actor or he was over thinking thing's.

He was just got so overprotective of Naruto, that he was suspicious of everybody that even so much as approaches the boy, which was understandable, because one of his old friends wanted to turn him into a weapon while the other's wanted him dead for the burden he carries.

Most of the villagers saw Naruto as the cause of their loved one's death's and took it out on him, he managed to stop a total of eight assassination attempts on the boy.

It was far too early, for any wounds to heal on any of the villagers.

If only he wasn't the Hokage...

If he hadn't been forced to take the mantel of Hokage once again, he wouldn't have to put the needs of many before one single person, even if it was the son of his successor.

And as he smoked, he didn't know that a ROOT ninja' was above him, having heard the attire conversation.

The ninja snuck away to inform Danzo of what he heard.

#4 hours later#

"It's beautiful, isn't it." Said, an old and gruffy voice.

 _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ Ruius thought, turning around to see a seemly harmless, frail old man, who walked with a cane, had black shaggy hair that just reaching his brown eyes and gave off the vibe of no harm, but Ruius couldn't help but notice that there was no Bandage's in sight, meaning this man had yet to, start taking the Uchiha Clan eyes.

It was none other than Danzo Shimura, the biggest pain in the ass that Ruius wished, he had stopped Danzo father and mother from coming together to conceive him.

He could but he couldn't be bothered right now.

He sat on some grass in a meadow, hoping he would not be disturbed as he ate his lunch and watched the children play.

Ruius, forced himself not to flip a birdy at the man, and mere gave him a show of respect, knowing the man had ROOT ninja, stationed all around them, ready to come to his aid at any sign of trouble.

If not for that, he would have had the tree behind them, flex itself so that it resembled a middle finger aiming at the man, himself.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just a harmless old man, who wished to talk to you." Danzo, said and Ruius was trying to push down the urge, to show, just what he thought about the man's acting skills. "You might have noticed, that even though the village is still getting back on its feet from such a tragedy as two years ago. Were at peace with each other. We still have enough ninja to defend this village, in case our enemies attack."

 _Peace? Danzo? Do you think, I do not see what is in your heart?_ Ruius thought, this man wanted peace alright, but not before every other village, was either dead or swore loyalty to him as the undisputed ruler, of Konoha.

If it wasn't for the Hokage, Danzo would have had his hands, on Naruto, the moment, he found out about the child.

"War, have you seen it? It's a terrible thing that destroys lives. Only a selected few, have the power to stop such things happening" Danzo said. "Konoha is not only the strongest but we protect those around us as well."

 _This man is really trying to sell it to me, huh? And why does he keep saying 'we'? Does the idiot actually think he can trick me into loyalty to a Village that produced most of the feared, Ninja's to date?_ Ruius thought, was this man high!? Was this man asking him just to ignore the fact, that a two-year-old boy was probably being beaten to death, as they spoke, by the same 'Konoha' that he claimed was protecting people?

Oh, right.

Danzo thought, he had been high, when he met Naruto and couldn't remember it.

"My name is Danzo Shimura and I am the leader of the fraction of Ninja's that aim to protect the peace" Danzo said, finally getting around to it." We would like you, to help us in gathering information when your finished here, to keep the peace."

 _To keep the peace, he says._ This thought, was what actually caused Ruius to laugh, he didn't care that he looked like a mad man and said. "Sorry customer confidently. Won't get a job, if people know I'm spying on them." Plus, Danzo own head would soon roll, on the day, he agreed to go into an organization that literally kills people mentally.

"Bedside's, I lose business if people don't destroy buildings because of conflict." Ruius said, "So no thanks, Konoha is nice and all, but I aren't going to risk my life, for a place I barely even know"

"What about if I gave you a Konoha citizenship?" Danzo said, he didn't know what it was about this man, but his senses were telling him, he had to try to get him on his side and fast. "I have the connection's to make that happen"

"Noooooooooo" Ruius yawned. "Thank you. I'm sure tones of people would love to have that citizenship. I'm just going with the flow, so buzz off, Gaint bee. Shoo" making a shooing motion.

 _He think's I'm a giant bee?_ Danzo thought, just how high was this man? And how could he possibly be a builder?

He never thought he would be talked to in such a way.

Ruius than did the biggest insult to date towards the man, he released a large burp and let out a loud fart, the smell was strong and fast enough in getting to Danzos nose, even the ROOT ninjas that were currently hiding around them, started to run, when the smell hit theirs's.

Even Birds in the Tree started running and Danzo face was commercial.

Seeing how fast he was getting rid of everybody, Ruius grinned like an idiot and made a show of directing the smell towards Danzo.

Now Danzo started to run, no limp away, the smell seemed to follow the man despite the increasing distance.

With each step he took, Danzo was regretting ever talking to the drunken man.

Clearly this man couldn't be used.

"Finally, that bastard is gone" Ruius said, going to sleep, the smell had mysteriously vanished.

When he woke it, he found out that it was night time, he stretched and yawned and scratched himself, giving a good show to any nosy Ninja watching him.

Before making his way back to his hotel room, and as he walking down a street, he heard.

"GET THE DEMON! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"

Automatically, his feet moved in that direction.

And as he got closer, he couldn't help but notice, that nobody else was going in the direction of all the yelling and screaming, all the Ninja's he had seen on the way, seemed to be making it their mission to ignore the noise.

Meaning they were in on it too.

"KNOCK IT, UNCONSCIOUS SO IT WON'T STRUGGLE!" Another person said.

"KILL IT. SO WE CAN FINISH OFF WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!" Came another person voice yelled, as he rounded the corner, he heard cheer's.

Ruius could only stop, in some kind of horror, seeing the scene in front of him.

About 15 people with half ass weapons were gathered in one spot, advancing on a bloody and broken form of none other than, 2-year-old Naruto Uzumaki.

 _This wasn't manga. This was Real life!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Naruto is confused, when he doesn't wake up in a hospital room like usual but ontop of the sleeping form a man who gave him the first real food he had in a long time. Get ready for some adorable fluff scene's. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Who is shocked that I've updated? I sure am. I can't believe I managed to finish writing this chapter.

I do not Naruto.

Enjoy!

As long as Little Naruto remembered everybody hated him for some reason.

He tried to be a good boy, he truly did, but the look's he got from those around him didn't change.

Whenever he was given food by the Orphanage, his tummy always hurt.

Whenever he was given clothes, they smelled funny.

He wasn't allowed to play with the other kid's and he was often called a 'demon' which he understood was a bad thing.

He didn't understand why he couldn't even walk down the street, without fear of being noticed.

He didn't understand why people wanted to hurt him.

He didn't understand why the old man that came to visit him from time to time, would look so sad, every time he visited, but he had long since figured out that when the old man came, the people around him suddenly treated him much better.

Whenever the old man came, everybody listened to him and treated him really well, he wondered what the old man did to get everybody to like him.

Was it the massive hat?

Why did the old man only visit him, when there were lots of other children in the Orphanage?

Why was the old man, the only one to care about him when everybody else didn't?

He thought that, until he met a homeless looking man one night who came him water and bread that didn't smell funny or give him a tummy ache later.

Was the man still there?

He tried his best to not to get noticed, but nobody taught him how to sneak away especially when Ninja's were involved.

They were the worst when it came to beating him up.

He had quickly learnt that when people spotted him especially when it was so late at night, the beating were the worst because they came from people whose breath smelt bad.

It was dangerous for him to wonder at night.

Little Naruto was still in shock that he actually had a good meal and it was not given to him by somebody who was being forced to do it.

It was one of the rear time's in his life, where he realized how good something could taste when it wasn't made to kill him and he could actually fill his always starving stomach.

But there was always a linger doubt in his mind.

Was this man planning something or was he liked the old man?

Lots of people had made him very sick whenever they said they wanted to be his friend.

So not wanting to be rude, he said thank you to the man, all the while feeling like there was something magical about him.

The next day, he was once again locked out of the Orphanage, leaving him to try and survive outside on his own again, that's how they found him.

The drunken Mob.

For a two-year-old, it was shocking how quickly he could recognize the quality of a mob and how fast he should run within seconds.

Every time, people gathered like that and chased after him, there would be lots of pain and he would wake up in a white room, beside the kind old man.

But once the man left, the ladies with the needles would come in and a new round of pain would begin.

This is why little Naruto didn't like Hospital's.

Ch 3: To feel like a normal boy

It took some time for little Naruto to swim back to consciousness after he had passed out.

He was fully expecting the white room and the comfortable bed to greet him when he opened his eyes.

He was fully expecting to see that kind old man at his bedside, looking once again sad.

The first indication that something was wrong was the fact, the bed he slept on was radiating heat and was apparently moving up and down.

The next indication that something was wrong, was the quiet breathing he could hear at close range.

Naruto slowly moved his body to see what he was actually lying on, for some reason the sore sensation that he would usually waking up to wasn't there at all, and the room didn't spin when he tried to move.

He was shocked when he saw that he was sleeping on top of a giant body.

A man.

The same man who gave him the nice tasting bread and water.

He wasn't even in the white room!

Instead he was in one of the house's he had seen when he peaked through people window's, hoping that somebody would help him and not drive him away.

His clothes which he assumed would be a complete mess, had been restored as if they never left the shop shelves.

Naruto didn't even know until now, that his shirt never used to look muddy but was actually white in color, the smell coming off his clothes was as if it had just come out of the washer, like he couldn't help but smell from the other children when they were given fresh clothes.

For some reason his clothes always came back smelling worse than they original were.

Who was this man and why was he here?

The soft and comfortable covers wrapped over his form, was like nothing he had felt before, it was loads better than the Hospital one which he assumed was as good as he could get.

This person had blond hair too, just like he did, he had never seen blond hair on an adult before.

And as he looked at him, something caught his eye, he turned and was shocked to see a cute plush golden fox toy, waving at him!

Naruto blinked, wondering if his eye were deceived him, even he know toy's didn't wave on their own, the fox stopped waving and stood up on its leg's and began walking to the other end of the desk top, where it got out a small cotton ball and began to kick it around.

Before Naruto very eyes.

In his awe, Naruto didn't see the growing smile on the man face who he was currently lying on top of.

Ruius tried to keep a straight face on, he really did but not even a god could resist the cuteness that was Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's nice to see that your finally awake" He said, snapping the little boy's attention back to him, to Naruto disappointment the plush fox toy stopped its movements and dropped down lifeless, like it was a puppet with its string's cut.

Ruius got up slowly and Naruto went on guard, backed away while wondering how the man's hat still stay on while he was sitting up.

*Growl*

Suddenly Naruto stomach betrayed him, it let out a loud rumbling sound and he got ready to run, from passed experience whenever people known he was hungry, it usually meant pain was coming and he would be locked up in his room, for a day or so.

But the man didn't get mad or go to strike him, instead a lazily smile formed on the man's lips and said. "Hungry?"

What?

Naruto than watched in confusion as the man want to a cupboard, high up, revealing lots of colorful box's, that he had never seen before.

Something new often meant something dangerous, in his eyes.

"Hm?" The man said, seeing Naruto curl into himself for protection and say. "I don't usually go for anything sugary but I can make an exception today" getting out a box and Naruto saw a man with large eyes with a green hat on the box with the name 'Lucky charms' in bright and bold writing.

He couldn't help but be curious and peeked.

Ruius than made sure to openly get out two empty bowl's, making sure Naruto saw that they were indeed empty and nothing mysteriously looking and powdery was in there before placing them on table not that far from the bed.

He then got the fridge and got out a see-through jug of milk, making sure Naruto could see there was clearly milk inside and it was the right colour before placing it in the middle of the table.

He then opened the lucky charm's and made sure to show Naruto the content's as he poured some into his bowl before adding the milk, he got out a spoon and began to dig in.

"Mmm, lovely" He said, clearly enjoying it, the colorful nature of the cereal was more than enough to raise Naruto interest.

Ruius increased the smell coming from his cereal, so it reached Naruto nose's, soon the boy was looking hungry and hesitant before getting off the bed.

Ruius encouraged him by putting cereal into the second bowl and picking up the milk, ready to pour it into the second.

It did the trick, Naruto shyly went to sit in the other seat and soon Ruius was pouring the milk in, making sure Naruto saw him the whole time doing it before giving the child a shining spoon.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but once the cereal touched his tongue a small smile spread across his lips.

It tasted good.

Really good.

 _God damn it! The boy looked adorable!_ Ruius thought, just watching him made him want to smile.

Why did a kid as adorable as this, lead such a horrifying life?

He checked on the replica of Naruto that he sent out and found that it had just 'woken' up in the hospital, at best, he will have until evening, to get the real Naruto back to his room at the Orphanage.

Very soon Naruto was finished and he was sporting a milk moustache, on instinct he got out a piece of tissue and began to wipe it off, the move surprised him and defiantly Naruto, who eyes were very wide.

But Ruius, not one to get embarrassed said with a straight face. "Do you want to watch T.V?"

Hell, yes!

Naruto couldn't help but remember the small box at the Orphanage, lots of kid's sat around it but he wasn't allowed to watch.

He always curiously stood near the door when he wasn't allowed to watch and he imagined what could be on the screen, from the sound's coming off it.

He always wondered what it truly was like to look at the box screen, he wondered what all the kids were laughing at.

He had no idea that being in the world of Ninja, a television was of very poor quality when it came to broadcasting station's and overall channel numbers.

It would be a very long time before the world took the invention of the T.V seriously.

Of course, Naruto had long since stopped asking to watch the T.V, so he could only daydream about it.

But Ruius read his mind and said, "It's alright if you carn't say it." Getting up and going to a very big box and switching it on much to Naruto shocked, he found out the large box was actually a very big T.V!

He had never seen a T.V that big before!

The screen was absolutely massive and the picture quality was leagues better than the one at the Orphanage.

Ruius using the impossibly slim remote, switched through many channels, trying to find a show suitable for Naruto age group, that wouldn't have him personally banging his head in annoyance just by how everybody spoke.

The T.V channels in this world, in terms of quality was shockingly poor, so he had to branch out to channels in other worlds.

He stopped on Cartoon Network, that was currently showing an early episode of Dexter's Laboratory.

It was a good show, and just from its sound track alone for its theme song, had Naruto looking over and wanting to see the screen.

Ruius encouraged Naruto to come and see the screen, just by his body language alone, he know Naruto had been depraved of the joys of television.

Naruto didn't move.

He sighed and went over, actually picked the surprise boy up, much to the boy's shock, carefully he held him before putting him in front of the television.

Then he left the room.

Naruto found that he couldn't move, so he had no choice but to look ahead and watch the screen.

And watch he did.

Ruius exposed him to the Cartoon Network before Teen Titans Go appeared, showing him all the classic shows.

Naruto was in awe of the shows, not knowing the level of entertainment he was being exposed to was of much higher quality then the rest of the children were exposed to.

When it was lunch time, Naruto found that he was unstuck and the smell of cheese melting reached his nose.

He then bore witness to what cheese looked like when melted in a sandwich.

Ruius made 10 sandwiches' and cut them into little triangles.

Eating one, right in front of him.

Seeing that he did not die, Naruto had the courage to get up and wonder to the seat.

He hadn't fallen sick yet and was even allowed to watch T.V.

The man didn't seem to want to stop him from taking a small sandwich and stuffing his face with it.

For the first time in his life, he tasted what cheese tasted like when it hadn't gone off and was even melted, flavour dripped into his mouth and he quickly liked how 'gooey' it was.

He was even allowed to have several sandwich's until he could eat no more and was given fresh apple juice to wash it down.

 _Was this what it felt like to have a mommy and daddy?_ he couldn't help but wonder, not even when he was with the old man, was he treated like this.

Ruius then sent him off, to continue to watch television.

Was he dreaming?

When he was pulled away again, he was introduced to something called 'fast food' delivered by a man who certainly didn't dress like any of the people he had seen before.

The 'Pepperoni pizza' was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and the chips and chicken gave his stomach a very satisfied warm feeling.

He had never had such warm and flavor filled food, before.

But his amazing day was not over yet, after watching the television for an hour, he was carried gently a bathtub where he was shockingly stripped quickly, naked.

He froze from fear, bath time never ended well for him, he would often find himself gasping for air underwater.

"It's going to be okay" The man said, in a smoothing tone, that made him relax.

He was then slowly dip into the water and was very surprised to find it warm.

Then before his eyes, the water became bubbly without soap being added and several bath toy's floated to the surface.

"Play as much you want, I'll be back in half an hour" The man said, as he left the room.

Naruto looked frightened at the toy's, but it only took one push to let him know that they wouldn't blow up in his face.

All the while, Naruto could visibly hear the man shuffling beyond the door, telling him he hadn't left or run away.

As promised Ruius came back 30 minutes later and unplugged the bath, Naruto was then gently scrubbed with soap and splashed with warm water on his body, a sweet-smelling shampoo was placed in his hair before being splashed with warm water.

When his body and hair was wrapped in a towel, he was gently taken out of the bathtub.

Gor the first time in his short life, little Naruto know what it meant to be truly clean, having been cleaned with care or not hatred and rage.

He was then blow-dried, Ruius made sure it wasn't too hot for Naruto skin before presenting him with clothes that looked exactly like the clothes he had on before, but clearly brand new.

For the first time in little Naruto life, he was well fed, well clothed and well bathed.

He felt normal and know this man was a good man, that could take care of him.

He wanted to live with this man.

Then Ruius said those damning words.

"I think it's time for you to go back to the Orphanage, little guy"

What?

"NO!" Naruto shouted, surprising Ruius.

 _He was not going back!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Ruius finds it hard to convince Naruto to go back to the Orphanage without using force but eventually finds away. Eventually he decides to come visit Naruto secretly only to be horrified at the treatment the boy is getting at the Orphanage. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Suggested by Kendra Ramsey.

Edit: This story has been complete for a while and I thought, I might as well post the finished chapters on Fanfiction after a couple of months. Oh, and if you wish to support me, feel free to become one of my backer's. One more Backer needed for the next chapter of 'The Man Who Brought Attack On Titian to the World' :)

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

"NO!"

Naruto yelled again.

He did not want to go back!

"Kid" Ruius began.

"NO!" Naruto yelled again, moving away.

He did not want to go back to that place, nobody liked him there, every piece of food he was given was bad and he always felt hungry afterwards, his clothes always smelled terrible, his bed was tiny and uncomfortable, it also smelt bad.

This was just some of the things he had to go through.

Even a baby will eventually notice if another kid was more favored then them.

The difference between Naruto and other Orphaned children was Night and Day.

He thought that he would be treated badly all his life and nobody will really care for him.

But it took just one day, to turn that assumption on its head.

It took only one day to show Naruto, who had never known love before, that it was possible for somebody to truly take care of him.

And not the way the old man did it.

That old man just hovers around him, asking him about his day, when he came to visit him in the Orphanage, everybody was mysteriously good to him.

But when he left, they showed their true colors.

The old man was doing very little to get him to trust him.

But this person wasn't like the old man.

He was given fresh clean clothes.

He had been allowed to eat three times today, and not only that, it was the best food, he had ever tasted and smelled in his life!

He was allowed to watch TV and finally experienced what a true bubble bath should feel like.

And then to top off, he was so gentle when he touched him.

The old man had tough hands that was trying to be gentle when he touched him.

This man had the touch that made him feel safe and protected, like nothing could hurt him.

He was treated like a regular child.

He wanted to be continue being seen as a regular child.

Not a 'Demon'.

And that's why he was hiding underneath the bed.

Ch 4: I will not fail him.

"Kid" Ruius sighed, seeing Naruto refuse to come out from underneath the bed, he honestly did not think, the boy would fight him so much over this.

It was only common sense that he couldn't keep him.

As much as he hated this village, Naruto was going to eventually grew into a very amazing person that millions of people loved to read about, including himself.

He had changed so much, just by having Naruto in his house.

The boy had to go back, but he didn't want to drag him back by force.

He suddenly had an idea and the fox toy appeared in his hand.

Little Naruto was suddenly aware of the fox toy that he saw moving earlier.

The fox was moving again but this time, it was motioning for him to come closer.

Of course, he was curious and began to shuffle forward, only to realise it was a trap too late.

Large hands carefully wrapped around his waist and picked him up making him came face to face with lots of blond hair.

But what really caught his eye was that the toy, that was the ground was now on the man's shoulders.

Could it do magic?

"Do you want this toy?" Ruius said, taking the fox toy on his shoulder. "This toy is very special, it can protect you and keep you warm at night. If you agree to come with me, I'll give you this doll"

The doll waved at Naruto before his very eyes without the man even moving the arms.

Was it magical?

"I'll even walk you to the Orphanage" Ruius said, giving the plush toy to Naruto, the fur was very fluffy and warm.

It was actually the first ever gift he was given that wasn't on his birthday by the old man.

Would it really protect him?

Naruto slowly nodded, he got the feeling that the man would really give it to him.

The man hadn't lied to him yet.

And so, much to Naruto shock, the toy was given to him, then he was lifted up even higher to the man's neck.

If it wasn't for the man's hands holding him calmly in place, he would have fallen off it due to shock.

Wasn't this the position that daddy's, do to their children?

He had only seen from a far and never thought he would ever experience it.

The world was so small from up here and there were hands constantly there to reassure him that he was safe, the man began to walk as if what he was doing was nothing.

But nothing could have prepared Ruius for Naruto reaction to the outside world when they got onto the busy streets, he was smart enough to make them invisible to other people, but that still did not stop the boy from trembling and holding the plush toy as tightly as he could.

A two year old know more about Fear then even a Ninja.

There was clearly something wrong with this picture.

Should he start poking his head into Naruto's daily life?

Naruto body was tense all the way to the Orphanage door, even though the boy clearly noticed nobody looking at them, it didn't stop the fear.

Ruius was honestly appalled when he saw the Orphanage doors.

Didn't Sarutob Hizuren, donate a large sum to this place recently? And yet the doors were clearly more than a few year's old and needed serious replacing.

Ruius hands want to move Naruto from his shoulders but Naruto did not want to leave.

Naruto did not want to come back here.

And yet the man found a way to harmless get him off.

Naruto grabbed his trousers, not wanting him to go.

 _Damn it kid, why are you making it so hard for me to leave you!?_ Ruius thought, as he stared into the big adorable blue eyes.

He bent down and said. "Don't worry kid. I'll come and visit you from time to time. If we're lucky, me and you can have a day out."

Then Ruius left him.

The only comfort little Naruto had was the warm fox plush toy in his hand, that he was sure, would be taken away from him as soon as he got in.

#A Week Later#

Those who walked past a certain almost finished building, had their heads shaking.

On the roof top, they could clearly see a past out, drunken man on top of it.

The reason why they called him drunken was because of the numerus beer bottles around him.

But it was a common thing to see for the Ninja's who were patrolling the area.

If he wasn't so damn fast with his building development, he would have been fired very quickly.

When your contribution, gets a house that has been completely destroyed almost rebuilt in less than three months, you can afford to drink on the job.

He was the highest earning worker in the team and the rest had gone for lunch, having long since leant to leave him alone after seeing his results.

You wouldn't expect the drunk and passed out man, to be the most in tune with nature and the world itself.

Ruius was contempting, over a little boy.

A boy, he should just leave to live his life.

But still...

He couldn't help but wonder what it was like to being in the shoes of the little boy every day.

Sure, he know Naruto had a terrible childhood as a kid, but the manga didn't really go into the terrible abuse that much.

He would have liked to have watched a series that took place after Naruto lost his parents to when he makes his decision to become a Ninja.

He was flying blind here.

Should he take a look?

He shouldn't.

His mind automatically connected to the doll.

Well, screw it.

#Dolls point of view#

The first thing he saw was a pale and thin arm, when he zoomed out, he was shocked.

The tiny boy, he had taken care of for a day had become even thinner.

Naruto already skinny face had become even skinner and the clean and comfortable clothes he had given him was littered with stains.

It smelt really bad.

It clearly hadn't been watched.

Even though there wasn't a bruise in sight on Naruto, the plush toy was never programmed to protect Naruto from being underfed.

It was a good thing the plush was made invisible to anybody who looks at it, people would have tried their best to take it away from him.

The boy was clutching the plush toy for dear life, while sleeping on a mattress only fit for a dog.

Ruius could clearly see that the room he was in, was only fit for one small person, the covers around Naruto form might as well have not been there in the first place.

Ruius spirit went out of the room.

"That demon boy. Why can't he just die?" One of the co-workers spat out. "Do you know how many times I tried to drown him this week? He comes up perfectly fine even when I shove his head under the water, making such his lungs is filled with nothing but it."

"That's not even the creepiest thing" Her friend said. "I paid a Ninja to kill him while he slept. The Ninja told me, he couldn't even get within distance to kill him. If he throw a shuriken, then it would just bounce off him. He's truly is a demon child!"

No, it was the power of the plush toy.

Naruto had quickly learnt to have it on him at all times, after it had protected the first time.

What are the other kid's doing?

Ruius want through the Orphanage and found some watching television, some children were outside playing and some coloring on books and playing with toys.

Normal kid's stuff.

Not one kid dared to go near Naruto room.

From their minds, he could see that they were told by the care workers to never go there or socialize with the person inside.

But what really irritated him was when he went to the kitchen and saw a worker cooking up something sinister.

"Just because we can't hurt the brat fiscally, doesn't me we carnt poison him" Said, the worker stirring the pot like a witch. "That demon can only survive against so much. I spent so much money getting this Poison. There is no cure for this and it's especially effective against those who have Demon Chakra."

"Make sure to label this pot, so it doesn't get mix up with the rest of the children batch" Her Co-worker said. "When the brat finally dies, I'm sure any ninja will be happy to keep this under wraps for a little bit. We can dump the body far away and then when the Hokage comes for his monthly visit, his body can 'magically' show up. The demon has clearly bewitched the Hokage, if he's found the body far away from the Orphanage, then we have less chance of being caught"

Of course, to them what they were doing was finishing off what the Hokage started.

 _Jesus, they were planning to kill a two-year-old!_ Ruius thought, that poison that was nameless would defiantly kill Naruto if he was fed it. The presence of the Kyuubi would make it so much worse.

A small child who just wanted somebody to love him was going to die, a slow and extremely painful death.

Was it because of his interference?

No.

The world he created was bounded to be a little bit different from the Manga just because it was him that created it.

In the Manga, Naruto fought multiple of times at death door just to be old enough to become a Ninja and get everybody recognition.

No Naruto was the same.

This Naruto will die at two and the world with feel the wrath of the Kyuubi once again because of it.

An even bigger tragedy would happen and the village will officially be wiped off the face of the earth.

As much as that would make him happy to not have the village exist, he did not want to think about the lifeless body of the little boy who had looked at him with so much hope before.

Every adult, that was supposed to take care of Naruto had failed him so terribly.

Was he going to be the last adult to fail him?

He did say the toy was meant to protect him, wouldn't that mean he would have failed him, if he died?

Damn.

Two Ruius came into existence, one was asleep on the roof will another materialized in Naruto room.

The smell was terrible.

He quickly killed the smell and changed it into a flowery breeze just to get close.

Naruto was suddenly aware of somebody shaking him, he was very afraid to wake up.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see blond hair.

His eyes widened.

Was that?

"Kid. Pack your bags, you're coming with me" Ruius said, in the flesh.

IT WAS!

Naruto with strength he did not even know he had, sat up.

"Really?" He said, this man wasn't going to leave him again?

"Really" Ruius said, touching the top of Naruto hair. "Now, let's get you some food"

Naruto wondered if he was still asleep.

#2 days later#

The House was done and Ruius decided to get a haircut.

Once the barber saw his hair, he practically threw him to a seat.

"I don't understand how you can see through that hair, Mr Vin." Said, the Barber, as he cut his hair.

Ruius just shrugged as the hair strands began to fall onto the floor, the front was getting shorter and shorter the more he snipped, and his face was being revealed more and more.

The was no reaction from the other man.

But when his eyes were revealed the man had the shock of his life.

The face, he was staring at was...

Minoto Namikaza.

Also known as the Yellow Flash.

It was understandable that the man collapsed from shock.

Ruius smiled like a lunatic from within.

 _Let the trolling begin._

And scene!

Next chapter, Ruius show's he's the greatest troll of all time, by doing something so great that it gets him wanted not only wanted in Konoha but in all the countries and villages across the world, as he runs off with Naruto. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

"Thanks' for the haircut" He said, walking out of his seat, in his hand was his favourite brand of alcohol, which he began chugging it down.

Those who were unfortunate enough to look his way, either fainted, screamed or just plain stared in shock.

It had been two years since anybody had seen such a face, so it was still very fresh in everybody, who was above 2 years old, eyes.

Ruius was very good at not showing how much, he was enjoying this as he walked out of the shop and began to make his way to the Hokage office.

"KAI!" Somebody yelled.

Ruius, did not stop walking and continued to drink, the justu did nothing to stop what everybody was seeing.

Ruius then could sense countless Ninja's following his every move.

It wouldn't surprise him if Danzo was suddenly informed of the 'Yellow Flash' suddenly walking amongst the living.

The Hokage was watching as well from his kind of illegal and yet not, crystal ball.

There was several 'Kai' sent his way but still nothing happened to him, there was not even waver from his appearance.

"It's time to get paid. He. He. It's time to get paid. He. He" He sang, everybody gave him 'WTF' look, his voice was similar to the fourth Hokage but everybody could clearly hear the difference.

Who was this man who had the fourth Hokage face!?

"I'm going to spend it on drinks and wine." He continued to sing like an insane person, he soon got the guards guarding the Hokage residence.

The guards outright stared at him.

"Can you let me through? Hokage-sama is expecting me" He said, with a cheery face.

The guards continued to stare.

"N-Name?" The guard on the right said.

"Ruius Vine. Come on guy's, you know me" He said.

The guards eyes widened, he was the man who throw up in the Hokage's office!?

The smell was so bad, that even they could smell it from down below.

Clearly the man wasn't completely wasted just yet.

Meanwhile the Ninja's following him were shocked to find out he was the well know builder who was never seen completely sober.

Now that they thought about it, he did have blond hair.

How old was he?

Could he be related to Minato-sama?

Was that his natural face, that's why the Kai's did not work on him.

The guards gave him a pass.

He skipped inside.

Those inside, were not prepared for his entrance and almost had heart attacks seeing him enter.

He wobbled a bit as he went to read the sign's before going up the stairs, while he continued to drink.

Everybody on the stairs outright stared at him, as he made his way to the top floor where the Hokage office.

He didn't even have to knock when he heard.

"Come in" From Sarutobi Hizuren himself.

He opened the door, to see the man in his seat, puffing his pipe no doubt looking at his file.

"I think you've got some explaining to do Ruius-san" The old man said.

Ch 5: The universe's greatest troll.

"*burp*" Ruius let out, drinking more. "I didn't know what you're talking about Boss. I just came for my pay check. The house is finished"

"So, it is." Sarutobi said, looking the clearly drunk man in the eye. "Would you be open to attending a meeting with me? I'll give you a big check if you do"

Meaning, if you don't attend, you don't get paid.

"A big Paycheck? How can I say no to that? I've almost ran out of booze" He said, not showing how much, he understood.

Then he sat down and watched Sarutobi call all the heads of the Civilian and Ninja fraction.

The Village was in uproar, no doubt they were just receiving the new that a man who bore Minato Namikaza face, was seen walking around the village.

"Let's go" Sarutobi said, as Ninja's appeared ready to escort him not by teleporting because they all know how that turned out.

Half an hour later, Ruius walked through the Meeting room, much to the shock of everybody inside.

Those who set in the civilian's seat fainted at the sight of him.

The Ninja side looked at him with a critical eye.

Certain people weren't exactly pleased to see him, he could see the anger on Danzo tightly cancelled expression.

He clearly did not want him to exist.

He was also aware of the fact that the usually sleepy Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan was mysteriously fully awake and looking at him with interest.

Fugaku Uchiha and the Hyuga elder both activated their eyes, surprised by what they saw.

The Hokage sat his chair.

"Everybody" Sarutobi said. "This is Ruius Vine"

"Hello" He said, waving, very friendly, before he was told where to sit which lead him to practically collapsed onto the desk in front of him.

More than one eyebrow was raised.

"Hokage-sama" One of the civilans said, still staring at the blond-haired man. "Is it wise to disguise a Ninja as the Fourth? Everybody knows he's dead"

Of course, most thought that.

"There is no worry about that" Sarutobi said, what he said next shocked the whole room. "This man is neither a Ninja or has an illusion placed on him"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" One of the clan heads said.

Many were taking a second look at the man.

"Hokage-sama" Shikaku Nara, the usual lazy man, said. "Are you suggesting that he could be a relative of the late Minato Namikaze? Possibly his twin brother?"

What he said, made lots of them eyes widen in shock.

The man himself seemed to have gone to sleep, which was appalling for those in the room.

"I'm not saying that" Sarutobi said. "But wouldn't it be interesting if, he did turn out to be related to be Minato-san?"

He thought about the person he thought of as his own son every day.

"Impossible! What is his background?" Danzo said, acting like he hadn't been stalking him and his background for some weeks now. "What if he's a spy?"

"His Background checks out" Sarutobi said. "He's very big in the building industry. A spy would have chosen to be a nobody. He's done some work even for the other villages and from Jiraiya spy network, I've confirmed his previous employers"

If it was from Jiraiya spy network...Everybody decided to keep silent, in thought.

"He's an orphan just like Minato was. I would like to do a blood test with Minato only living relative" Sarutobi said, dropping another bomb.

Those who hadn't figure it out yet were confused.

There was a relative of Minato Namikaze in the village!?

"This is why I don't like cutting my hair" Suddenly a voice appeared from nowhere, they all turned and found Ruius who was wiping drool from his mouth.

"I cut my hair and suddenly, everybody wants me to stay" Ruius said, letting out a burp. "But if I don't cut my hair eventually. I can't see to get paid."

"So, this has happened to you before then?" Sarutobi said.

"Oh, yeah" Ruius said, "I cut my hair in Rain once and you should have seen them. I had to run or I would have died. My face has caused me nothing but trouble since I was about 12 or was it 15 years old?" He drunk some more alcohol.

Everybody eyes widened, especially those who were old enough to remember the time when Konoha trained their children for war.

It was the time when Minato started to gain a little bit of a name for himself, way before he was called the Yellow flash.

And he was around Minato age?

Doesn't that mean the possibility that he be Minato relative was high?

"Then why don't you stay here?" Sarutobi said, finally delivering the line. "We will be more than happy to welcome you. We can provide you with money and housing"

In fact, it would be a whole celebration.

Maybe he could get the man to adopt a certain lonely boy in the orphanage.

 _More than happy to welcome you, my ass!_ Ruius thought, the old man was too naïve, even here where the Yellow Flash was regarded as a Hero was not safe, once the other's villages found out they would be after his head.

Several members of the Ninja fraction in the village, will be after his head.

If he was normal, he wouldn't last a year here.

"Nah, boss." Ruius said, "I don't stick to one village. I walk around. I like collecting stuff as well"

"I'm sure whatever you want, we will be more than happy to give as long as it's not too expensive." Sarutobi said, thinking he could coax this man into staying and getting a blood test.

"The village has already given me everything" Ruius said.

.

.

.

"What?" Ibuki Morino said, noticing his change in demeaner.

"What?" One of the civilians said, more than a few Clan head's, were a bit on guard.

"You see... I came across this cute and abused little, blonde hair boy, called Naruto Uzumaki" He said.

Everyone was as quiet as a mouse.

Naruto Uzumaki?

Where had many of them heard that name before?

Hang on.

Isn't that their Demon container!?

But more importantly, was Ruius sober!?

"You should have seen the smile on his face, when I asked if he wanted to come with me." Ruius said, "And he wasn't the only one I took."

"What?" Shikaku Nara suddenly alarmed.

He could tell, this man wasn't joking.

"You see. I've been watching your village for a very long time" He said, being creepy. "In fact, I've been watching all the nations and villages for a very long time. You people really love war, don't you?"

Everybody pulled out their best weapon's and throw it at the man.

They were shocked when they saw the weapon's bounce harmlessly off him.

"It's not fair for you to pass your war onto a generation who don't know what, right and wrong is just yet" The Man kept on talking, despite the Justu's now heading his way.

Jut the Justu's passed harmlessly by him or couldn't even touch him.

Even the moves from Sharingan and Byakugan proved laughable.

"It's not fair for those who were forced into your madness and just want to live a life without ever seeing a Ninja in action" He said, the Hokage touched him, the hand want right through.

"A Clone?" Sarutobi said, looking shocked, how on earth did nobody know this man was a Ninja!?

"So, I'm taking them all" The man said, shocking them. "I've taken that cute little boy, so that he could have the happy life he should have had from the start, because nobody was told that he was Minato Namikaze son"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" One of the civilians said.

There is no way that demon was the son of the man who saved the village!

But the looks on those know, said it all.

"Who are you?" Danzo said, why did this man know such a secret?

But the man either ignored him or was programmed to say certain words.

"I'm also taking The Nara head recently born child as well" Ruius said, the Nara head was smart enough to start running him to see if his little boy was still there. "I took everybody in the rooms children who have yet to be fully polluted by them. And not just this room. I'm taken babies and people from this whole village. This whole country and the entire world. I want your stupidity to end with all of you."

Suddenly there was scream's, everybody rushed to the window and had a heart attack by what they say.

People.

People started to raise to the sky, babies started raising to the sky.

"MY RECRUITS!" Danzo yelled, seeing the young children he had kidnapped to join Root raise up and fly to the sky.

And it wasn't just happening in the village either.

In every village in every country a blond-haired man appeared in the sky and people and the really young generation began to float up to the sky.

Nobody had seen anything like it.

Within minutes, the very youngest generation was gone, unable to be bred to eventually replace those fighting on front line.

Then all the Ruius said together, that the whole world heard.

"You War will end with you"

In that moment, nobody know just how serious this statement will become.

But they did know one thing, amongst the cries of disappear and anguish that filled the air.

 _Ruius Vin, had become the most wanted man in the world_.

And scene!

Next chapter, Chaos and Panic run rampant from down below as it becomes clear that Ruius will not allow any babies born from below to stay below. Meanwhile Naruto wakes up to the warmth of his new daddy arm's. In a country that seemed to be built on clouds. Ruius addresses a crowd of confused people. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

In a day, the world had been turned upside down.

In minute's, over a dozen people had gone missing even the ones who had yet to be named.

Certain crafty people rushed home, only to be aware of their promising protegee missing.

Whole families went missing.

Clan children went missing.

Ninja's disappeared.

And it wasn't just the Ninja fraction who suffered, the civilians side suffered as well, a certain pink haired woman went home to find the little girl she had just given birth, had disappeared from her crib, robbing her of the chance of turning the child until a little her.

Men all over the village would have smiled if not for their own grief.

But the rising of people did not stop.

Every time a baby was born it was lifted to the heaven's.

Of course, there were certain people who want to find the nearest pregnant women, so that they could track the child when it was born, ignoring the mother grief.

People like Orochimaru who lacked the morals to do so and more, captured a pregnant woman and placed a seal on her that would affect track the baby inside her.

He had just lost a good quarte of his force's and all his 'experiment material' had flown to the sky, so yes, he was more brutal than usual.

But it was no use, when the baby was born, the seal disintegrated at a safe distance and not only that but he could not even touch the child.

It was code red, however the man responsible for kidnapping millions of people, was nowhere to be seen.

But what really hit them hard was the discovery of one thing.

All the jinchūriki had been taken as well.

A certain group's leader was very mad when he discovered this fact and want on a killing spree.

Ch 6: Introduction to Sky Country

Naruto began to shift in his sleep, before finally waking up, he robbed his tired eyes and noticed the mattress underneath had body heat.

It was the exact same feeling as...

He looked up and instead of seeing a mop of blond hair, he actually saw a face with blond hair.

Around his figure was two large protective arms and he was covered by really soft covers.

How did he get here?

Oh, that's right.

He remembered with a smile.

After he was told to pack what little he had, clenching his plush toy, he had been treated to some Chinese food and was allowed to take as much as he wanted, making his belly full for the first time in a week.

After he had filled his belly up, he was allowed himself to be guided out of the village.

Nobody looked at him, as they walked out.

It was the first time he had ever been outside the village so he couldn't help but be in awe at how big and open everything was.

They had just began walking when the world seemed to shift around them and they were suddenly in front of a building called a Hotel.

The people who worked in the Hotel was super nice when they saw him, much to his surprise.

But he did not dare to take anything from them, until his daddy took one and eat it.

Then what followed was the best two days of his life, he was allowed to watch television and play with toy's he had never seen before.

He was then told at the end of the two day's that they were moving to the place, that would become Home, full of really nice people.

He didn't even know he was being moved as he slept on top of his new daddy stomach.

The sun shone through the blind's.

He wanted to go back to sleep and continue this warm.

But unfortunately, his daddy had no intention of continuing to lay still.

"Maybe, I should eat all the breakfast this morning since Naruto is still asleep" His daddy said.

"No, daddy. I'm awake, don't eat all the breakfast!" Naruto said, he liked the word 'daddy', a lot.

He got up and his daddy laughed.

"Naruto, there is more than enough breakfast, for both of us" His daddy said, "Now let's brush our teeth and wash. I've got to show you something"

Naruto was curious, it was then he noticed the room.

The room was very large, and they were sleeping in a very large bed.

He looked down to find his black shirt with a whirlpool on it and black shorts had changed.

He was now wearing a blue t-shirt covered in white moving clouds and red shorts.

Not only was what he was wearing unfamiliar to him but his room was too.

His daddy got up and he followed him to the bathroom, Naruto was shocked because as soon as they existed the room, they were in one large corridor full of people.

Naruto was instantly terrified and stuck to his new daddy, becoming as small as possible.

They then entered a room with a huge space, a giant bath was in the middle, the kind of bath that he only saw in hot springs.

Naruto could only watch as his daddy navigated the place easily, taking off his clothes and telling him to get naked as well.

Then he was told to sit on a stool and his back was gently scrubbed with soap.

He had never experienced something like this before and he felt like he become a snowman because of all the bubbles.

When he came out, he was wrapped in a fluffy towel and so was daddy, there was a long sink that held lots of brushes'.

"Pick any one you like" His daddy said.

Naruto was shocked, now he got to pick toothbrushes as well?

He picked the one that had a dinosaur on it and was surprised to hear it roar when he picked it up.

His daddy picked up a noisy brush as well, it made elephant noises and the man just powered through it, Naruto couldn't help but smile every time he heard the elephant.

Who know that toothbrushes could be so silly?

He brushed his mouth as well and couldn't stop smiling through it.

He was then dressed in some fresh clean clothes that had moving clouds on them.

Then his daddy, showed him what he wanted to show him, when they entered the large dining room.

On a large long chair was an cut little animal that looked a lot like his plush toy, except it was much bigger, had orange fur and had 9 tails.

It was seemed to taking advantage of the grooming of its fur and his nails getting clipped by servants.

"Naruto, meet Karama" His daddy said.

Naruto had no idea, that this thing used to live in his gut.

Or the fact, that it wasn't just this fox that was outside somebody else gut, in a miniature and cute form.

"Can I pet him?" He said, the fox's cuteness did not raise his alarm.

"Go ahead" His daddy said.

Naruto shyly went closer and began to stroke him, amazing by how soft the fur was.

"He'll will protect you from now on when I'm not here" His daddy said, while Kurama enjoyed the stroke.

"Why don't we continue patting him, when there is food in that stomach?" His daddy said.

"Okay" Naruto said, feeling hungry and sitting down, then a bunch of people came in making him stiffen but his daddy assured him, they weren't here to hurt him.

He was still scared of people though.

And as always Naruto waited for him to start eating first before even touched his food.

The food was really good, he loved the baby carrots and as usual he was allowed to fill his stomach up, if he was still hungry, more would be automatically put onto his plate.

How they know, he did not know.

Then his daddy picked him and handed him a toy.

He was very shocked to be carried and the toy was the icing on the cake, the fox seeing that they were moving followed closely behind them?

In the fox's mouth was a chew rabbit toy.

His daddy took him outside to the balcony, were Naruto was shocked to see where he was.

There was clouds everywhere and on top of clouds were buildings, he had never seen such a place before.

Naruto reaction was the same as everybody else's when they saw where they were, so many people were confused and looking for answers.

But what really shocked everybody was that they soon encountered their dead love one's on the streets.

14 year old, Kakashi Hatake was especially shocked to run into his own dead father who was crying beside an equally crying woman, that he would find out was his own mother who had died giving birth to him.

Family reunions were happening all over and tears were being shed, after many realised what they were seeing wasn't an illusion.

They all wondered if they had died, for this to be possible.

Then a man who could easily be mistaken as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha appeared from above.

"Good morning everyone" The man, voice boomed. "My name is Ruius Vin and I am the person responsible for kidnapping you, today"

Everybody stared in surprise and shock, wondering how the man was floating in mid-air, many activated their bloodlines and saw he was merely a clone.

"Everybody you are in a Country called Sky Country." The man continued.

Everybody started talking.

Sky Country?

No such country existed on the map, those who were used to studying in it, were convinced of this fact.

"Sky Country is a newly created Country. That exists in the Sky" The man said, getting more murmurs.

A Country existing in the sky was impossible but how do they explain being so high up? Especially when they had bloodlines that would crack any illusion or see through it.

"Take a look around. Everybody here, has either become a puppet to their own country or village or has the ability to say no to the propaganda that has been taught to them from the moment they could understand" He said. "So now, I am giving you all a choice. In this country, there will be no expectation of you to love this country or fight for it. It will simple be a country made for you can enjoy life. You are free to leave at any time."

Free to leave?

Many were waiting for the 'But'.

It came.

"However, if you want to leave Your memories of this country will be taken away" He said, "Those who have just come back from the dead and wish to leave, will go back to the realm of souls. This Country serves as an Achor for you since you're not really alive yet. After 10 years, your soul's and body will be completely stable, enough for you to leave. However, if you leave, I cannot guarantee what will happen to you from down below"

And a shiver ran down everybody spines, they know full well what would happen to them if they want back.

Some had been taken from prison, a prison for those under torture and interrogation even though they were completely innocent.

Would they want to go back that?

Some of them had been used for experiments.

Some had been ruled by a cruel dictator.

Countless people will be after those who were supposed to be dead, trying to 'examine' them.

Some were simply disgusted with the fact, they had been lied to until they got their first real mission as Ninja's.

They had all suffered one way or another.

Who in the crowd of people would willingly put themselves back into that kind of life?

Then some realised that not everybody from their friends and family was here.

Ruius answered the question before anybody could voice it.

"Some of you may have noticed that not all of your friends or family are here. This is because they have not met the criteria to enter Sky country" He said, confusing them. "Everybody down below, has a soul that does not meet the checklist."

They all suddenly know what that meant, even though some of them could not believe it.

The people down below were either not good people, way too loyal to something that was questionable or questionable themselves.

"Now for those who want to leave" He said.

Suddenly a spot light shone at each edge of the country.

"Just standing on the light and you will be transported out. I'm sure the life you want to go back to, is worth it" He said.

Everybody looked at the light.

Not a single person took a step forward.

Everybody was surprised.

Their mind told them to step towards it but...

No amount of brainwashing would completely take over the heart, especially when their superiors weren't here.

For once they were given an alternative from the nightmare they had been living.

Even Genius's would run for the hills, if they were forced into something, no matter what the reward was.

"Hm?" Ruius said, a smile was spreading onto his face, before he said.

"So, would anybody like to hear about how Sky country works?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Ruius explains how the country works and everybody settles into their new lives. Some of them are shocked when they find a child in their house attached with a note. A certain small red head gets some loving. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Narurto.

Enjoy!

Everybody turned to listen to Ruius explaining the rules of the country and how it works.

"Sky Country is made of lots of sections just like any other country but it's in the sky" Ruius said, "Each part is equipt with more than enough homes for all of you, stocked with food and furniture"

They all listened in astonishment.

"The quality here is a lot different from the one down below, but do not panic. There is alchole" He said, seeing a couple of relieved looks from the alcoholics. "If you wish to work, then there are more than enough jobs to choose from. All the jobs will in a booklet in the house of your choosing along with a gift basket."

Everybody blinked owlishly at that.

A full stocked house for each person and a gift basket?

Where was this money coming from?!

Many were understandable skeptical, even their own villages couldn't find the money to turn one old house a bit modern, because there was far too many of them.

The money usually went to somewhere more important like to aid in war.

"Now onto the children." Ruius said, "Like down below there are schools here. Children 5 to 15 are required to be educated. After they reach 16, they can opt to have further schooling if they want to pursue a job in a certain field. As for the adults who want a job, they would be trained for 6 months before being giving a trainee position which they would gradually work their way."

It sounded reasonable.

The children will be trained until their bodies were strong enough and their mentality would be a lot stronger than the usual 12 years old that graduated from the academy.

But what Ruius said nex,t had them shocked beyond disbelief.

"There will be no Ninja academy" He said.

'What!" Several people shouted.

No ninja academy!?

Was he insane!?

Then how the hell were their children supposed to protect themselves!?

"Instead of Ninja academy, they will undergo self-defense lessons" Ruius said, making many look at him in surprise. "Here in Sky Country we don't train children to be killers. The emotional damage is too huge on them. Even adults are effected despite their mature mentality."

Several people turned to the emotionless children that had clearly killed before, some as young as 4 years old, who did not have the luxury of having somebody to talk to.

Who know's how many emotionally damage children where there in the crowd.

Many will turn into terribly broken adults.

"Those who children who have experienced what it's like to kill a person will be made to attend counseling. Including the Adults as well." He said, while many either dreaded it or where wondering what the hell that was. "However, if you feel that the self-defense lessons are not enough, you are free to teach your children any ninja techniques"

Several parents smiled at that, not knowing they would never use the techniques in an actual death and life situation.

"Now for the money" He said, making them all freeze, for the adults the word 'money' meant 'tax reductions'. "Unfortunately, none of the money you all have with you, will work here. Just for security reasons."

Those experience enough know what that meant.

They wouldn't put it pass certain people to temper with money, having an evil intention in mind, knowing how much it was sort after.

"The money used in Sky country is called is called the God Currency. You don't need much of it to get by. Each house will give a certain amount of allowance each month until you've full settled in. If you haven't been able to settle in by a certain date. The allowance will naturally go down per month"

Meaning...

Don't leech you lazy bums, get a job.

Everybody clearly heard it even though he didn't say it.

"Now any questions?" He said.

Somebody put their hand up.

"Yes?" He said, shocking them since they didn't expect him to be able to see it.

One brave short man said.

"Why do you look like the Yellow Flash?"

His question was what everybody was wondering.

Many of them were taught to hate the Yellow Flash even though the man had been dead for two years, while others had their friends and family killed by the man.

Should they hate this person who was clearly not the Yellow Flash as well?

"First of all. Let me give you a lie mixed in with the truth" He said, making them all sweat drop. "I'm actually the Yellow Flash's twin brother, who is now way more infamous down below then he would ever be. Does that answer your question?"

How the hell did it answer their question!?

Everybody wanted to know, what was the truth and what was the lie!

The man responsible for this was interesting though.

Ch 8: A place where they belong

Everybody stuck with their friends and family before spreading out to find a place to live.

To their surprise, the man hadn't been telling them a lie, they soon came across dozens of houses that looked a lot better than their own house, with stable roof over their heads and a fully stocked fridge with food that looked to be a lot more higher quality then the one they got at their own supermarket.

The kitchen was full of technology they had never seen before, next to a booklet that was kind enough to explain to them what it was, how to use it and ideas of what to make with the machine.

Those who loved to cook were especially happy with their new kitchen.

Meanwhile some broke down just for having a house to stay in, they've been living on the streets for far too long.

The fact that they also had running warm water and a heater left a lot of them speechless.

But Ruius 'forgot' to mention one thing that a lot of couples found out quickly about.

Some of the houses weren't unoccupied like they were lead to believe.

Babies were found asleep in a crib inside one of rooms in the house, on the crib was a note that said to take care of them and raise them with love.

Those who found them, were couples that couldn't have children but wanted them.

Of course, they took the baby's in without question.

They know that a lot of them had terrible lives that they did not even want to talk about, how many of the babies found will grow up to have equally or much more terrible lives?

No sensible adult wanted their pain to continue onto the next generation.

They finally had the opportunity to make the bleeding stop and raise adults who would never have to live in such a terrible world.

They did not know, that them doing so would change the destiny of certain children.

Meanwhile a certain couple was very surprised to find a small red head child, carrying a very unique looking animal with a single tail.

It was a cute 3-year-old Gaara of the Sand, who was very much scared because suddenly there was no sand to protect him and the people that showed up, may be assassins.

Wasn't he surprised to find out, they didn't pull a blade on him but the women actually embraced him into a huge.

"SO CUTE!" She said.

It would take him a year before he realized he was in an environment that wouldn't try to kill him at every turn.

Meanwhile the village of Sunagakure weren't really bothered that their 'Demon Defense' was missing, the boy terrified them and his disappearance actually caused celebration amongst the people.

Even his brother and sister did not know how to react to seeing their little brother suddenly spirited away, but then again.

They barely know him and he freaked them out as well.

The village of Sunagekure was probably the only village in which everybody was happy that their demon container was missing.

Meanwhile back in Sky Country, not everybody went to immediately find a house, some want to look around and soon discovered the shops and deluxe shopping malls that they had never seen or been to before.

This was because Deluxe shopping malls did not exist down below, so it was unique only to the country

The Deluxe shopping mall left everybody in awe at how they could buy literally anything in the building.

Many were surprised to find out, this whole week everything was free on the shelves.

Many of them rushed to grab it all only to find out it was physically impossible because when they took one merchandise, another perfect replica would automatically take its place.

Many of them wondered if it was a seal but nobody could find such a thing, no matter what they used.

Other's did not care about going shopping and immediately went hit the nearest bar's to get drunk on free alcohol, they were welcomed with a smile and the beers they were given were way better than the stuff they were used to.

Some people, like the parents, want to see what the education was like and were very surprised by how fancy the schools looked and how each classroom seemed to have a flat layout and the small desk's, but what really surprised them was the fact that the person teaching the class was see through.

The children found themselves falling in love with the playgrounds and the candy store, to their surprise the toy store had devices they had never seen before, something called a Nintendo Ds and the God Console that was just plain amazing to look at.

It didn't take long before somebody showed up to teach them how to work it and DS quickly became popular amongst them.

Even if they had to drag the God Console to their house, they were determined to hook it up to the T.V.

And best of it all, it was free for a week!

Some people want to hit something called a 'cinema' and were amazed by what they could eat with any movie they wanted to watch on a much bigger screen then what they were used to.

By the end of the day, everybody found something to love about this country.

It was obvious to them that the quality of living was much better than the villages they lived in.

How could this place exist and nobody know about it?

Everybody here was super nice.

They didn't care about their bloodlines or who or what they were.

It was something that shocked those who were used to being decimated against, especially those from the Village hidden in the Mist who had simply hid because they possessed a bloodline.

Weeks flow by and everybody settled in to their new life, hardly anybody cared about the people down below as they all enjoyed their new and better life's.

"Naruto" Ruius said, talking to the two year old who was playing with dinosaur toys on a chair, Kurama slept on the floor beside him.

What Ruius had been doing for the past five minutes were setting up a camera.

"Yes, daddy?" Naruto said, stopping.

"Come over here and let's take a picture together." Ruius said, "It's going to be our first picture together" it took some time to create what he thought was the perfect backdrop.

Naruto looked at the suddenly meadow in awe, before getting off the chair and allowing Ruius to carry him to his waist line where he was then carried with one hand.

Kurama decided not to join in.

"Naruto, say cheese" He said, smiling the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen from his daddy making him stare. "I'm going to give you the best childhood, you'll ever have"

The camera took a picture.

 _And Ruius held true to that promise._

Naruto grew up to be an amazing person.

And it wasn't just him.

What should have become Team 7 all grow up to be amazing.

Sasuke Uchiha, did not turn into an ass because he was raised by his pacifist big brother Itachi, who raised him the right way without any 'Uchiha propaganda' or extreme pressure.

Therefore, Sasuke was never touched by the Uchiha curse and unlocked a new and more powerful version of the Sharingan, he did not even know it until his brother see it at the age of 3.

Sakura Haruno, never grow up to be a mini version of her mother because she was by raised by a kickass Ninja family so she too had become kick ass, without finding the need to obsess with every pretty boy she came across.

Kakashi Hatake, the man who should have become their sensei, after months of counselling and a living and breathing family backing him up eventually stopped driving himself to the bone, got a girlfriend, married and had a kid.

To think none of this would have happened if one god and one kid did not meet.

To think it all started with the word "Thank You"

 **End!**

Finally, this story is finished! Maybe, I'll make a sequel, who knows? Off to write the next chapter of Serpentine.


	8. Sequel Notice

The sequel to this story is now live. The story is called 'You have no Legacy'. It takes place 12 years into the future.


End file.
